Home Screen
1) Rank. Shows your current Rank. Pressing this displays an overview. You Rank up as you clear quests. Ranking up restores your AP meter. 2) EXP meter. Displays your progress toward the next Rank up. Below, the exact EXP needed to Rank up is displayed. 3) AP meter. A stamina meter. Doing quests or playing on stages consumes AP. AP is replenished over time at a rate of one per five minutes. Below, the time remaining until your AP is fully replenished is displayed. 4) Gems. Your current amount of gems. You can spend gems to: Gems are rewarded to the player on various instances during the game and can be bought with real money at the Gem Shop. 5) Ether Score Contest key. These items are consumed in order to do Ether Score Contests. Every day, only six keys will be available. 6) Premium status. Pressing this allows you to buy Loloi Premium Cards or apply cards that you own. If you have a card in effect, it will show the effects and the remaining time. 7) Dating. Takes you to the Dating screen. If you have completed a date, a number will be displayed on the top right. 8) Avatar familiar. The familiar currently set as your avatar. They will appear as the icon next to your name on various screens. You may change your avatar at a familiar’s Information screen. Tapping them makes them say a line. 9) Home menu. Pressing this brings up a menu that allows you to access other screens: # Takes you to the Prayer screen, where you can spend Material for bonuses. # Takes you to the Ability Tree screen, where you can exchange Ether earned from Ether Score Contests for stat bonuses. # Built-in external application (Lobi) to watch gameplay videos of Mahou Otome. Fortunately, it has an English UI. A good source to learn scoring from. # Brings up the This Month’s Score Contests screen, a screen displaying the rewards you can get from participating on National Score Contests this month. # Brings up the Clearing House, where you can see the amounts of the different game currencies you own be redirected to their respective exchange screens. # Takes you to the Menu screen, an utility screen that contains things such as the game options. 10) Today's earnings. Displays your today's accumulated points for the LoveMaGacha, a system that rewards players for spending time playing the game. Pressing this takes you to the LoveMaGacha screen. 11) Missions. Takes you to the Mission screen, where you can check on tasks that provide a variety of rewards. 12) Sortie. Takes you to the Quest Selection screen, where you can do quests. The Sortie element on the bottom of the screen also has this function, but takes you to the latest accessed quest selection screen. 13) Presents. Takes you to the Presents screen, where you can claim rewards. 14) Friends. Takes you to the Friends List, where you can manage friends and cheer them to restore AP. 15) Rankings. Pressing this takes you to the Rankings Selection screen. On Saturdays (JST), during National Score Contests, your score contest ranking is displayed on the bottom; otherwise, your Active Point rankings position will. 16) News. You can access news articles concerning the game here. Though the articles are in Japanese, they often are also highly illustrated and therefore potentially easy to understand. 17) News article header. Article headers switch periodically, but you may use the arrows on both sides to browse. 18) Home. Takes you back to this screen. 19) Guild. Takes you to the Guild screen, where you can join scoring battles between groups of players and win prizes. ''Click here to be taken to the Table of Contents for Guild Explanations''.'' '''21) Familiars.' Takes you to the Familiar screen, where you can manage your familiars. 22) Gacha. Takes you to the Gacha Selection screen, where you can access gacha to draw new familiars and more. 23) Gem Shop. Takes you to the Gem Shop, where you can buy items to aid you during stages, familiar storage space, and gems with real money. Rank Overview # Your current Rank; # Required EXP to Rank up; # Next Rank’s AP meter size; # Next Rank’s Cost limit for your teams of familiars; # Next Rank’s Friends List size.Category:Screen Translation Clearing House On this screen, you can see the various types of currency that you own and access their respective shops. 1) Orb Exchange. Pressing this takes you to the Orb Exchange screen, which utilizes Orbs that are acquired through guild battles as currency. 2) Heart Orbs. The amount of Heart Orbs you own. 3) Love Orbs. The amount of Love Orbs you own. 4) Coin Exchange. Pressing this takes you to the Coin Exchange screen, which utilizes Coins that are acquired as rewards on National Score Contests. 5) Coins. The amount of Coins you own. 6) Drop Exchange. Pressing this takes you to the Drop Exchange screen, which utilizes Drops that are acquired when selling familiars that came from gacha. 7) Drops. The amount of Drops you own. 8) Back. Returns to the previous screen.